Dragon Sieges
The Dragon Sieges were two events that occurred continuously in Year 71 and Year 72, involving the Forgotten and the Dragons. Invasion The first Dragon Siege occurred in very early Year 71. Led by Sarlek Lygreel, the Dragon Lord, an army of dragons flew a long distance between their homeland and the Northern sea of Lupralair. The dragons reached Pyrite Island in about a day. The Invasion was a bit before dusk, therefore making the dragons hard to see in the slightly dark sky, especially those who were able to fly high enough and hide between the clouds. It was a pleasant and slightly windy day, however, storm clouds were coming near the Island during such time. The Dogs were completely unaware of the attack, and were easily taken down even by the first wave of "minor" dragons who began to descend and wreak havoc around the island. However, some Dogs were capable of constructing weapons and managed to wipe out the wave of monsters. Some of such said weapons that were very long-ranged, like catapults, were also capable of taking down some of the upcoming larger dragons mid-flight, and luckily they crashed into the sea and coast rather than falling into the island's populated territory. Varya Scourgefreeze was a notable "Dragon killer" who managed to create a powerful assault catapult which, despite her not-so-good aim, were capable of at least damaging Dragon wings. She in fact almost had slain Scourgefreeze, which, logically made her and her relatives adquire the dragon's name as a surname. However, nobody was able to confirm Scourgefreeze's death, and took it as such. The invasion lasted all night, and the enemies were defeated upon morning. Some dragons managed to escape, but very few, and sadly, the Forgotten had a massive loss. Many buildings and constructions were destroyed or severely damaged, and hundreds of Dogs lost their lives. Sarlek Lygreel was fought at the end of the invasion, and was killed by a Dog who physically faced him named Caesar Lygreel, rather than using any ranged weapon. Such said hound was given a high rank between the Forgotten. Sarlek's bones and whatnot were moved and left in the centre of the Dogs' city and have stood there as a representation of the brave ones involved in the war, as well as honouring the lives lost. Suppression The second Dragon Siege occurred in late Year 72. Unfortunately, the dangerous weather (a strong thunderstorm) and the amount of awareness and preparations the Dogs somehow had was enough to easily take down the dragons. Unlike last time, however, the second siege lasted longer due the massive amount of enemies compared to the first one. Dragons & Slayers Those who were able to defeat a notably powerful dragon were known as Dragon Killers or Slayers. * Sarlek Lygreel slain by Caesar Lygreel * Scourgefreeze slain (presumed dead, but escaped) by Varya Scourgefreeze. * Swiftblade slain by Jesse Swiftblade * Lancewind slain by Tracey Lancewind * Goldpelt slain by Allie Goldpelt * Furyflame slain by Marina Furyflame * Frostbite slain by Czar Frostbite * Sunburst slain by Alistair Sunburst * Blackmoon slain by Maria Blackmoon * Tidalsurge slain by Holland Tidalsurge * Gladeclaw slain by Anne Gladeclaw * Skyslash slain by Trisha Skyslash * Stonecrush slain by Shelke Stonecrush * Shadowrush slain by Alexander Shadowrush * Lightstorm slain by Ken Lightstorm * Frigidscale slain by Alfred Frigidscale * Voltwing slain by Verona Voltwing * Flaredive slain by Augustine Flaredive * Oceancrash slain by Vivian Oceancrash * Brilliantflash slain by Xavier Brilliantflash * Flamesprial slain by Yvonne Flamespiral * Seabrave slain by Jack Seabrave * Darkspread slain by George Darkspread * Blizzardfury slain by Daniella Blizzardfury * Rosehurricane slain by David Rosehurricane * Cliffgraze slain by Amelia Cliffgraze * Thunderclap slain by Isaac Thunderclap * Fireheart slain by Lauren Fireheart * Scionwing slain by Reginald Scionwing * Scatterlight slain by Beth Scatterlight Feared Speculation In the Year 90, investigations between several races have led that the Dragon Sieges are not over, and that possibly a third one is underway. An unusual message reported by a member of the Forgotten, said to be sent by Scourgefreeze, warned that her kind would attempt to invade foreign land again, but made emphasis that it would be not Pyrite Island, but another region instead. Scourgefreeze stated that she only had information, and will not be involved. Trivia * The Dragon Sieges are so far the only events that have occurred continuously as well as happened twice. * The Dogs nicknamed the dragons based upon their appearance and abilities, therefore their names are not exactly the true names of the dragons. About 20 to 30 powerful-looking dragons were given nicknames and their slayers were given such nicknames as surnames.